The Story
This is by AlchanyIncorperated AKA Tsumiki Miniwa. Please do not edit this.TSUMIKI DEMANDS IT! Disclaimer This takes a darker theme on the whole Gumball thing.This is not reccomended for those looking for a fun filled adventure. Introduction This is rated ET for Early Teen(12+) for: The show being rated A+10 Some scenes with violence The AlchanyIncorperated Rating System (ARS) may be used in any post,going like this. A for Anyone A+10 for Anyone 10+ ET for Early Teen LT for Late Teen AO for Adults Only. ---- Gumball was an ordinary kid,well,he was.His life wasn't so ordinary.His friend Penny helped him through the toughest of times,such as Darwin and Anais's deaths.If he could stop it,he would do it on the spot.Gumball grew up in a city known as Elmore,which was small,and not too crowded.It was just him and his mother,after several days,scratch that,years of hardship.Finally,he lived through it,and at his third year of high school,he was going to experience something that would put him in meeting a lost sister,getting shot at,and finishing off with getting stabbed in the back by someone he wouldn't have suspected.At all. This is told in the perspective of Gumball. Chapter 1,Part 1 Today was a rough day.I had been bullied enough in Junior High,I was getting swirlied left and right.I came home,and I just wanted to rest.I walked inside,as my mother wasn't in the living room.I had thought that she had just went off to her room.I went upstairs to my bedroom,and I tried my hardest not to slam the door,but my fingers flew off,and before I knew it,the door was shut.I had made a rucus,without even trying.I threw my backpack on the floor,as I went over to my bed.The bed was stern,but it was comfortable.My mother felt sad going into my room,seeing the empty fish bowl and the unused top bunk,so she took out the bowl and replaced the bed.I still don't know how she took out the disgusting items that lay under the bed.Click here for some insight on the joke mentioned.I was thirsty,but I didn't feel like getting up. That's when my mother called for me. I came downstairs,as I saw my mother with an envelope in her hand.It was blank."Gumball,I want you to deliver this to someone.See,you have an older sister...she's out of the house now,but I need you to deliver this to her."She said,handing me the envelope.I had the yellow envelope in my hand.It was small,but it held what my mother wanted me to deliver. "Now,under no circumstances are you allowed to open the envelope."She said to me."Remember the code,10538.You will need it." What did she mean when she said,'don't open the envelope'?And what was the code for?Was it for a padlock?I couldn't rap my head around it.I stopped thinking,just so I could rap my head around what was going on.She was just watching.I guess,maybe my mind stopped time so that I could catch up on what was happening.Soon,I regained sanity.It called out for me like a siren,telling me to reach it and...it's gone. In all seriousness,my mother told me when.It was a peculiar time,a time where every body has been through before. "You are going now." Nothing against the choice in time,just that now,especially in bold text,sounds like it's serious.I asked her,"Are you coming along?" "No,I am not.You may take friends,but not more than 4.Are we all clear or do I need to repeat myself?"That was when I noticed that she was really serious about this.I responded."We are all clear.Where to deliver this?" "Greater Bereno.It's on West Road and Airelo Lane.Hopefully,you will come back alive." Those words scared me half to death.Come back alive?What did she mean?Was it that dangerous?All of these questions would be answered by this sentence:"You'll figure out if you get there." "Don't you mean when?" She just smiled at me.All she did was smile at me.Is she trying to make me go insane?My mother would never do that.She would never purposefully try to make me go insane,would she?No.It wasn't intentional.I just need to pull myself together.I awoke from my trance.I told her,"Okay,you can count on me."I walked to the door,slowly opening the door.I walked over to the car,about a while away.I started up the car,as I drove off. She said I could bring friends,but not more than four.I decided my crew would be: *Bobert,for protection *Penny,just because I don't have a third or fourth.I just need a crew.I drove over to the Fitzgeralds' house.It was a nice place.There was a garden sanctioned there,and a huge tree to the side.The house wasn't too bad either.It was a tan color,and there were two stories to the house,although,I knew most of that already.The only problem is the history between Mr. Fitzgerald and me.Although Penny herself has comforted me through some harsh moments,which includes Darwin and Anais's deaths,Mr. Fitzgerald was on the watch.He didn't want me even close to her,mainly because he thought I was a mangy pervert cat with nothing else to do.I know where he's going with that,he's just trying to protect her daughter,but I'm not like that.I sound wierd on the surface,but,overall,I'm a nice guy.No matter what,even though he did help get me over Darwin's death,he didn't really trust me.Not with Penny,that is.We've been on a date before,but Mr. Fitzgerald still didn't trust me.I guessed he wasn't a huge fan of people like me.He just doesn't like me.He doesn't understand me.I walked out of the car.I gained confidence,because I sure needed it.I walked up the walkway,going to the door.I was a bit hesitant at first,but I did it.I knocked on the door.I desperatly wanted Penny to answer the door,but to my luck,I guess,it was Mr. Fitzgerald."What do you want,Zach?"He said. "I would like to speak to Penny,please."I told him.I tryed my best to look professional,as I wanted to get along with him. "Alright,but don't try anything!I know kids your age,I was one!Don't even think about it." "I won't,sir." "Good.Penny!Gumball is here to see you!"He yelled.I was waiting paitiently.She walked down the stairs,going to the door."Hi,Gumball!"She told me. "Hello Penny!"As I said that,Mr. Fitzgerald walked over to another room.Who knows where he's going to.Probably,if I know him,he's going to go get equipment to spy on us. "Penny,I was just saying that I have to deliever an envelope to Greater Bereno.I was wondering if you would,maybe,come along." "Well,I'll have to see if it's okay with my dad first." That's when I knew it.He wasn't going to let her daughter off out on her own with a blue cat he didn't truly trust.He would say no the second she mentioned Greater Bereno.Least he would do was say he would come along.It sounds bad,but it's actually beneficial to me.See,I have another member on my team.Score one for Gumball. Penny came back...with her dad...This moment was a make it or break it.Penny spoke. "He said yes,but that he had to come along.Is this okay?" "It's okay.In fact,it's helpful to what we are doing." ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ "So,you have a sister living in Greater Bereno,and you have to deliever this package to her?" "Yes" "Greater Bereno has the highest crime ratio in any country.You should be glad I came along." Glad I heard that.I have done some research.He used to work for the police force and the military.I'm sure glad he came along.I feel like I have missed somebody. Bobert. I had forgotten him!How could I forget the robot who could be the most helpful to my team?! Forget it,I thought.We're already on the 99.Elmore is 700 miles away,let alone Bobert's house,which is 1,000 miles away. Category:Episodes Category:Eposides Category:Fanon Category:Archives